Flashback: Shelby is confronted on her affairs!
In this outlandish flashback episode, Michelle has a few home truths to tell against her evil sister in-law (whose marriage to her brother would mercifully be annulled), Shelby and her constant stream of men that she flits in and out of her "boudoir"! Scene The Harper Mansion, some years ago. The family has just finished their breakfast. Dylan and Sheila are now ten years old, and both were ensconced at Harper Academy. Their lives were regularly scheduled and were in their usual familiar routines of school, play and study. Dylan still retained his maid, Amelia. She was no longer his nanny, but was now his personal housekeeper, which she would carry over when he grew up. He recently gained a valet in a young footman named Bryan Steensland. Sheila's lady's maid was her former nanny, Marie. They, along with their cousin, Rose, are on their way to school. It wasn't far, and their doting grandpa always took them over. Michelle gives her twins a kiss on their cheeks and she gives her son a hug, and Mrs. Howland, the family's cook, brings them their lunch bags. The cook usually gives the kids a treat. Michelle looks like she is tired and she had been over for a few nights. She had a huge fight with her husband, Joe Wainwright. Michelle had given birth to Dylan and Sheila's half-brother Chris. She looks listlessly at her food. Her mother, Violet, sees her daughter's face and she is concerned. VIOLET: That was an excellent breakfast. MICHELLE: Yes, it was. (she lifts a forkful of omelet to her mouth) VIOLET: Michelle, you've not eaten your breakfast, or you are eating it very slowly. You usually have a great appetite. MICHELLE: I'm sorry, Mother, I just don't seem to have an appetite today. VIOLET (accepting another cup of coffee from her personal maid, Charisse): Thank you, Charisse. We'll be out in a moment, so you can clear the table. (She turns back to Michelle) I can tell something is bothering you, darling. MICHELLE (out of the blue): Mother, I think I am going to be staying here from now on. I hope you don't mind. (VIolet is taken aback, but she is delighted) VIOLET: Of course, I don't mind. It would be wonderful. It's always wonderful to have you and the baby here. What is it? Something wrong, my dear? MICHELLE: Just the usual, Mom. It's Joe. I found out he's been tomcatting again! VIOLET: With whom? MICHELLE: I don't know, I have suspicions, but I have no idea of who that person is. VIOLET: I don't get it. Why do you put up with it, honey? You don't need him. MICHELLE: I know, I don't Mom, but he IS Chris' father. VIOLET: Maybe he is, darling, but you are not called on to take his foolishness. MICHELLE: What do you think I should do? VIOLET: You know, dear, there IS something called Child Support. Not to mention divorce. And you could also go for full custody of Chris. MICHELLE: True, Mom. But I doubt if Joe will even care. Nothing fazes him, I am afraid. He'd fight it. He sees Chris as merely a status symbol, nothing else. He doesn't even acknowledge Dylan and Sheila and he dismisses them both. VIOLET: That just shows how shallow Joe is. He sees Chris as a status symbol, and as for him not caring about Dylan and Sheila, that is a non-starter. He is worth nothing. Dylan and Sheila are more important than that Joe. And I guarantee he will not be shaken to the core this time. Never underestimate your father, my dearest, at least not with this. I am sure he can handle things to your advantage. MICHELLE: Where's Shelby? Usually she is ranting and raving about something or other. I am surprised. VIOLET: Who knows. And frankly who cares. But she had her breakfast upstairs, like the Princess that she thinks she is. MICHELLE (Astonished but very amused): Mother! I can't even BELIEVE you would say that! VIOLET (chuckling): Couldn't help it, darling. I can only say that around family! The house has really become so quiet here. I know Michael is here, along with that hag, I SO wish it could have been Angela who married him. Erica, Jason and Aaron are around of course, when they can, when they come from Boston; not to mention my mother and my siblings, Veronica is in Connecticut and Samantha is in Europe. I kind of get bored in the house here. I am so glad you are here, darling. You really know how to help your old Mom. MICHELLE: My pleasure. But who watches Rose? VIOLET (her voice cold): Certainly not Shelby. Especially when she has "company"! (She grins ruefully) Sorry, darling, but she just gets my goat. Anyway, she merely leaves it to the nanny. But Rose is so cute. She's only two years younger than the twins, but she is quite the beauty. MICHELLE: Dyl has taken to Rose. He and Sheila do not allow anyone to harass her. VIOLET: They are good that way. They love her a lot. MICHELLE: I wish I could help take care of Rose. Shelby won't because of her "entertaining". VIOLET: There is one thing that I still don't understand, though, dear. Why Dylan wasn't able to go to Choate-Rosemary Hall. He had been accepted there and he so wanted to go there. My heart nearly broke for him. MICHELLE: Mine too, Mother. He so very much wanted to go. VIOLET: It just doesn't make sense. Why was he not allowed to go? (Michelle gets a sinking feeling, and she speaks her gut feeling) MICHELLE: I bet it was that damned Shelby. She didn't want him away from her. VIOLET: I don't get that. She HATES him, remember that beating she gave him? MICHELLE: I know, and I was trying to figure that out myself, but I think I know why she did that now. She follows the old adage, "keep your friends close and your enemies closer". VIOLET: Oh, I see. That does explain a lot, I will say. So she can have a Sword of Damocles to hold over you and Michael. MICHELLE: Yes, I am afraid to say it is true. She is still angry about us calling her on her affairs, and her beating Dylan to a pulp. VIOLET: Your brother did let her have it for it, though. MICHELLE: Mike was very angry with her, but of course, she wouldn't listen. She never does. Dylan was so very brokenhearted because he wanted to go to school with his best friend, Barry. In fact, according to Father, he had his heart set on it. VIOLET: It is clear that Shelby must have manipulated someone, either here, or at the school to keep Dylan here. MICHELLE: I wouldn't put it past her. (Something just occurs to her) I just remembered something. According to Velda, wasn't there a car from Choate-Rosemary Hall that was supposed to be here today? VIOLET: I thought there was, I thought it was someone who came to see your father. MICHELLE: You're right! Things are starting to piece together. According to Velda, the man was from the admissions department. But he never saw Father. He was spirited in by Shelby! VIOLET (horrified): You mean? MICHELLE: I think so, Mother. We've not any time to waste. (Enter Delphine Ridgeway, the head housekeeper. She is again angry.) DELPHINE: Mrs. Harper, I simply HAVE to protest. MICHELLE: About what, Mrs. Ridgeway? DELPHINE: I am sorry, Miss Michelle, I didn't see you there, my dear. I just have to vent to someone. VIOLET: What is it? DELPHINE: I cannot get into that so-called "boudoir" of Miss Shelby's. VIOLET: Oh no. Not again. MICHELLE: You mean there has been no way? DELPHINE: That's right, Ma'am. None of the maids have been able to get in. The staff has been complaining about it for three weeks now. And remember she thrashed Dylan for even daring to go into her damned mausoleum! MICHELLE (her suspicions confirmed): Don't worry about that, the maids WILL be cleaning that wretched boudoir today. Leave it to me, Mrs. Ridgeway. I have a feeling I know what is going on in there. And I think it would also answer the question to our mystery car from Choate-Rosemary Hall too! DELPHINE: Thank you, Miss. VIOLET: What do you mean? MICHELLE: I think we have our answer. And if it is, what I think it is, Shelby is finished! Follow me, Mom. VIOLET: All right, dear. (Michelle storms up to the second floor, followed by Violet and Mrs. Ridgeway. She bangs on the door.) MICHELLE (yelling): SHELBY WHITEHEAD! OPEN THAT DOOR NOW! SHELBY: Go away! MICHELLE: No! Mrs Ridgeway and the maids need to clean in there! SHELBY: NOBODY is allowed in here. Not even the staff! MICHELLE: Open this door now! SHELBY: NO! VIOLET: (seeing the butler): Mitchell! Bring me the master key! MITCHELL (the butler): RIght away, Madam. (The butler brings the key. Violet opens the door. The assembled group is astonished. Shelby is with yet another man! This one is the associate of Choate-Rosemary Hall who was "supposedly" supposed to be meeting with Richard.) VIOLET: I don't believe it! MITCHELL (appalled): Of ALL the disgusting.....! DELPHINE (just as appalled, but remaining professional): I'll get the maids and we'll begin cleaning in the room immediately. (Mrs. Ridgeway goes to get the housemaids to finally begin to clean the boudoir) MICHELLE: You, sir! Get out of here! I will be talking with my father about what you did! MAN: Oh, God! I am finished! MICHELLE (acidly): You sure as hell are! My family sits on the board of directors of Choate. When I am finished with you, you will NEVER be able to hold your head in Boston again! MAN: I will lose my job! MICHELLE: Of course, you will! Once we've reported your shenanigans to the board, and to your boss, your professional life won't be worth a plug nickel! SHELBY (infuriated): You cannot do this! MICHELLE: Oh, yes I can, bitch! This is MY family's house! I can do whatever I want to! SHELBY: This is MY room! MICHELLE: No this isn't! SHELBY: I will make you suffer for this! MICHELLE: Shut up, whore! SHELBY: God damn you, bitch! I will slaughter you! VIOLET: Step away from my daughter, Shelby! MICHELLE: I would love to see you TRY it, Whitehead! VIOLET: Michelle, calm down, honey. I think we need help. Here comes Velda. (Enter Velda Smithfield. She is the family's social secretary. She had been working there ever since Michael and Michelle were in high school.) MICHELLE: Thank heavens, you are here, Velda. VELDA: What is it, my dear? MICHELLE (angrily): Get that man out of here, and have him removed from the premises at once. He is no longer welcome in this house, nor will we do business with him again! (A foreshadowing of her business acumen) VELDA (understanding the situation): Very good, Miss Michelle. (She has the security escort the man forcibly out of the boudoir and out the door! Immediately, the maids and Mrs. Ridgeway go inside to begin their cleaning. Shelby is enraged.) SHELBY (infuriated): I hope you are happy! You ruined a perfectly lovely afternoon interlude! MICHELLE: Don't you DARE try to justify your cheap and trashy behavior. Cheating on my brother like that! SHELBY: But I wasn't! (It is clear she is lying) MICHELLE: You stupid whore! Whoring around with every man in the commonwealth, I bet! SHELBY: I am entertaining! VIOLET: I just bet you are! While Michael is at work, you are slutting all over the place! SHELBY: Who the hell do you think you are?! And where is Rose?! MICHELLE: Rose is at school! So are the twins. Thank God they don't have to see this kind of wanton behavior. And don't you DARE speak to my mother in such a disrespectful tone! SHELBY (defiantly): They had best stay away from MY boudoir! MICHELLE (furiously): Listen to me, slut! You manipulated your way into my brother's life. I hate you immensely, but my brother is raising my son. Although you would not want him anywhere near you! SHELBY: Go back to your husband! Oh, wait! I bet he is sleeping with someone else, isn't he?! I ought to know! (Michelle is stunned) MICHELLE (coldly): What. Did. You. Say?! SHELBY: You heard me, bitch! I had a roll in the hay with your husband! What a lovely man he is! MICHELLE (in a cold fury): You asked for this, lady! (Michelle balls up her fist and knocks Shelby cross-eyed! Violet is stunned, but pleased that her daughter hit Shelby!) SHELBY: You BITCH! What the hell was THAT for?! MICHELLE: You miserable whore! Don't you DARE play innocent with me! Sleeping with MY husband, eh? Oh, now it IS over! SHELBY: What do you mean?! MICHELLE: I am dumping him! I am leaving him! Mother, call the attorney! I am going to start divorce proceedings immediately! Joe Wainwright is finished! And I am going to sue him for custody of Chris! Mrs. Ridgeway, prepare my room, I am moving in for good! SHELBY (she clearly is infuriated, because she said too much): You stupid bitch! You MEAN you are moving back in here?! MICHELLE (smiling archly): Yes, I am, dear sister in-law! You know, Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer?! Isn't that what you said to Michael when you manipulated things to keep my son from going to school with his best friend?! SHELBY: Harper Academy is a decent school and the price is right! He's a Harper, so it's free! MICHELLE: Dylan had his heart set on going to Connecticut for school. His best friend is there. Why WOULD you do that?! SHELBY: I was only doing what was best for Dylan! MICHELLE: No you weren't! You were doing what was best for you! You don't care a thing about Dylan! You are a hateful woman! You're not mother of the year material, Shelby, and we all know it! If I had my way, I'd have let Dylan go to school with his best friend! You are a fiendish woman! SHELBY: I still get my way! And so you both know, that was the admissions person from Choate! I was the one who convinced him to have Dylan come to school here, in the bosom of his family! VIOLET: You disgusting trollop! This was YOUR doing, wasn't it?! SHELBY: Yes, it was! And I am PROUD of what I did! (Enter, Michael. He is FURIOUS!) MICHAEL: Well, well, well! More slutting around with men, eh?! SHELBY: When did YOU come in?! MICHAEL: Just now! Michelle told me everything, and so did Mother! So, it was YOU who slept with that representative from Choate and fixed it so Dylan could not go to school there?! SHELBY: He needs to be HERE! This school is more vital and more important! MICHAEL: He was ACCEPTED there, Shelby! SHELBY: Well, I made sure he was UNACCEPTED! (Shelby laughs. Michael is infuriated!) MICHAEL: You make me SICK! If I had my way, I would break your damned fool neck! SHELBY: Maybe so, but again, I get what I want! I always do! MICHELLE: Mike, I have an idea. Come here to my room, we'll plan something! (The twins go to the den. Violet glares at her daughter in-law) VIOLET: You stupid snob! You will get your comeuppance one of these days, missy! And I can't wait to see it happen! SHELBY: Ha! I still won! VIOLET: No, you've not won! SHELBY: What do you mean?! VIOLET: I told Richard about what you did! SHELBY: So?! Do I give a damn about what that half-wit of a husband of yours thinks of me?! My daddy is more important than he is! So, what's it to him?! VIOLET: He talked with the admissions department at Choate! He and the head of the admissions department are close friends. They have offered full admission to Dylan and Sheila, if they wanted it. (Shelby is infuriated that her scheme would come all undone!) '' SHELBY ''(screaming): NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!!!!!!! I WANT MY WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! VIOLET: Yes! But they didn't take it! (Michelle and Michael come out, they are stunned at the announcement.) MICHELLE: Why didn't they, Mother? I would have thought Dylan would have jumped on it. VIOLET: He wanted to, darling, believe me, he really wanted to; but he also realizes that he is used to it here too. The twins would miss their family. Which is why they did not take it. The offer is fully open for them to do so at a later time, though! MICHELLE: That is a good idea, Mother. At least the offer is open. VIOLET: That doesn't justify what you did, though, Shelby. SHELBY: It still got me what I wanted! MICHELLE: Shut up! SHELBY: No, I won'tI I won, and you lost! I am still married to Michael, and there is NOTHING you can do about it! VIOLET: We'll get you out of here, missy! You will not be Mrs. Michael Harper forever! SHELBY: Oh, yes, I will! MICHELLE: Not quite! SHELBY: What do you mean by that?! MICHELLE: I am naming you as a co-respondent in the divorce proceedings, since you DID sleep with my husband! (Shelby looks sickened, Michael and Violet smile an icy smile at her; the scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Flashback episodes of Harper History